A New Legend: Quest of the Chosen One
by pokedawnheart
Summary: Set during and after 'For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll'. After Suicune decided to go with Ash and his friends, how will Ash change? How will Ash react when things start to go really weird for him and his friends? And just what is Ash's destiny that Suicune speaks of? Pokeshipping. From late Johto to Unova.


**Hello and welcome to my new story! I got this idea from a story called 'Master of Legend' and I decided to make something like it. The story starts at the end of the episode 'For Ho-Oh, the Bells Toll', when Ash and Suicune are just staring at each other. I hope you enjoy my newest story!**

Ash stared at the magnificent beast in front of him, on top of a huge rock. The pokemon stared back at him, with a pleased look. _It is time,_ the legendary beast thought. _Time for him to prove to himself that he is ready._

"_Ash,_" a female voice muttered in Ash's head, yet Ash wasn't afraid. He just knew that the voice belonged to the beast in front of him, Suicune. Yet what the beautiful pale blue beast said next came as a big shock. "_Are you ready to take me on as your pokemon?_" Ash felt numb with shock. Although at one point in his childhood he had dreamed of having a legendary pokemon Ash gave up that dream almost has soon as he had it. But now this was happening. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Before he could answer Suicune, however, Eusine interfered. "I have always wanted to meet you, Suicune," Eusine muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear him. "And now I have my chance to make you my pokemon."

Every eye turned towards Eusine when he said that and everyone's reaction was different. Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader, sighed and shook his head. Ash and his two friends, Misty and Brock, were in pure shock. Suicune was just annoyed. Here she was, hoping that this would be her chance to show Ash his destiny, and some random guy comes along and challenges her to a battle. She would just have to finish it really quick and get on with what she came there for.

"Alakazam, let's go" Eusine called, throwing his pokeball and releasing the psychic type inside. "Use psybeam, Alakazam!" Alakazam shot a rainbow-colored beam at Suicune but the legendary beast merely shot a bubblebeam right back at them, causing beautiful sparkles to float down to the ground where the two attacks combined. Before Eusine could call another attack, Suicune roared loudly, forcing Alakazam back into its pokeball. But, instead of running off, Suicune just stood there a moment longer than walked calmly up to Ash. And what happened next surprised everyone.

Suicune put her head to Ash's waist, as if seeking something. Then, suddenly, Ash heard a small click coming from his belt and looked down to see that Suicune had tapped one of his empty pokeballs and was now being absorbed in a red light. He quickly jumped back in surprise and everyone was staring at him in shock. Ash quickly unclipped the pokeball from his belt and saw that the center was red and it was shaking. He hoped that the ball wouldn't be strong enough to hold Suicune, for what she had said still shocked him. There was no way he was ready for anything. But after a few more seconds, the pokeball beeped and was still. Ash now had Suicune on his team of pokemon.

"What just happened?" Ash asked, staring at the pokeball in his hand. Even as he stared at it, it seemed that it was changing its appearance, becoming pure pale blue with white diamond shapes.

"I believe," Brock said, "Suicune joined us for our journey."

"You're right, Brock" Misty said.

"So, it appears that Suicune made her choice for a trainer," Morty said, slightly surprised.

"What do you mean, Morty?" Ash asked.

"You see, there's a legend in the regions about something like this. While the two of you were staring at each other, Ash, did Suicune communicate with you in anyway?" Morty asked. When Ash nodded, Morty continued, "You see, Suicune is said only to appear before those with pure hearts, but it is said that only those with the most pure hearts will gain Suicune's loyalties and partnership. Bu that is only if Suicune joins someone's team willingly. Also, there might be some other things that will happen now that Suicune is on your team."

"Wow," was all Misty could say as she continued to stare at Ash with an admiring look in her eyes. Ash felt himself blush madly.

"I'll say," Brock said. He was also looking amazed and no one didn't understand. After all, it wasn't every day that someone got a legendary pokemon on their team and those trainers tend to be undefeatable.

After a while, Ash, Brock and Misty decided to continue on their way to Mahogany Town with Suicune on the team. Everything was now changing for Ash and his friends and they didn't know what to expect next.

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Please leave a review if you want and tell me if you liked it or hated it! I don't care what you say! And I promise to update when I finish the next chapter!**


End file.
